Turbine systems are widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. During operation of a turbine system, many components of the system may be subjected to significant structural vibrations and thermal expansion. These effects can stress the components and eventually cause the components to fail. For example, in gas turbine systems, the combustor impingement sleeves, which surround the combustor transition pieces, are particularly vulnerable to structural vibrations. Further, both the impingement sleeves and transition pieces are vulnerable to thermal expansion.
A typical arrangement of an impingement sleeve and transition piece includes an outer ring disposed at the forward end of the impingement sleeve. A plurality of spacers may be welded between the transition piece and the support ring. Mounting brackets are mounted to the support ring and connected to the compressor discharge casing to mount the transition piece in the combustor. This arrangement, however, may be expensive and susceptible to cracking. For example, the outer ring may not adequately accommodate the structural vibration and thermal expansion of both the transition piece and the impingement sleeve. Further, loading between the compressor discharge casing and the transition piece may not be optimally transmitted, because the loads must be transmitted through the outer ring.
Thus, an improved apparatus and method for mounting a transition piece in a combustor would be desired in the art. For example, an apparatus and method that provide for direct mounting of the transition piece to the compressor discharge casing would be advantageous. Additionally, an apparatus and method that provide for mounting of a transition piece and that are less expensive and less susceptible to cracking would be desired.